Raven Just Wants to Grow Old With Beast Boy
by liamdude5
Summary: How would Beast Boy react if his powers were taken away from him? How would his relationship with Raven be affected? One shot.


It appeared devastating.

At this moment, the Titans couldn't see Beast Boy, as he was currently engulfed in smoke emitting from his own body.

They had been called on a crime alert when a man dressed like a reverend was reported to be attacking downtown. He claimed he could take away someone's superpowers. The Titans didn't exactly take this threat seriously.

In all their years of fighting crime, no superhero they knew of had ever encountered someone who could actually take away someone's powers.

When they finally met the reverend face to face, they were greeted with guns pointed at their foreheads. They were able to dodge his shots, but he still had rather good aim for a reverend.

When it seemed like he was out of ammo, the reverend pulled out what he called his "secret weapon". It looked like a tommy gun, except larger and like no other gun any of them had ever seen.

Since Raven was closest, she thought she could try and get the drop on him. But, it appeared he anticipated this, because he turned towards Raven and fired off his gun.

But, before Raven could get shot, a green hawk jumped in her way and was shot instead.

The rest of the Titans panicked and ran to Beast Boy, who was currently covered in smoke, so they couldn't see him. They were so concerned, they didn't even notice when the bad guy escaped.

They sat there for what felt like hours until Beast Boy's body stopped smoking and they were able to get a better look at him.

The first thing everybody noticed when they were able to see him is that Beast Boy had turned back into a human after he was shot. But, he wasn't looking so green anymore. In fact, he was looking rather Caucasian.

And his hair was looking rather blonde.

And Raven saw that his eyes had become blue.

Once the dust cleared and Beast Boy got to his feet, the Titans knew one thing to be true: Beast Boy was a mutant no more.

It took Beast Boy a minute to realize what had happened to him, but once he did, he had officially started to bug out. He tried to turn into any animal, it didn't matter to him which one, but nothing happened. His fellow Titans had tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't stop bugging out.

They decided that the only way they could calm him down was to take him back to the tower and run some tests to see when his powers would come back.

Once the tests were finished, the results were shown to be inconclusive. There was no definitive date or time for Beast Boy's powers to return, if they ever did.

This meant that there was a chance Beast Boy could have lost his powers forever.

Beast Boy looked devastated.

The other Titans tried to comfort him, but he was having none of it and ran away.

That was hours ago, and nobody's seen him since. So, Raven decided she had to go and find him.

The first place she looked, since it's usually where Beast Boy went when he was depressed, was her room, now their room.

She tried opening the door, but the new lock had been activated and the door wasn't budging. So, Raven had no choice but to knock.

"Garfield," Raven questioned, "Are you in there? We need to talk."

"Go away," Beast Boy called out from inside, "I want to be alone."

At least Raven now knew for certain where he was.

If this was before they were, Raven would've just left Beast Boy alone. But, he didn't leave her alone when she was sad, so she wouldn't leave him alone.

"Beast Boy," Raven replied, "I'm not going to argue with you. Open the door."

The door opened to reveal that Beast Boy had, since they last talked, ditched his uniform and had donned a pair of khakis and a black T shirt with white writing that said "What The Frak?".

"Garfield," Beast Boy corrected.

"Huh," Raven questioned.

"I'm not Beast Boy anymore," Beast Boy sighed, "I can't turn into any beasts, I can't stop any bad guys. I'm just a boy now. I'm just Garfield."

"Well," Raven reassured, "What's wrong with being just Garfield? I know Garfield, and I really like Garfield."

"Maybe," Beast Boy sighed.

"What does that mean," Raven questioned.

"It's just," Beast Boy sighed, "Am I even my old self anymore? Can you even still love me?"

At this point, Raven was starting to get annoyed at Garfield's self-abuse.

"That's absurd," Raven screamed, "You really think I'm going to stop loving you because you don't have powers anymore?"

"Is it really that absurd," Beast Boy questioned, "I mean, I know that the main reason we got together is that we both grew up, I got less annoying and you became more social, but I also know that you were even partially attracted to me back when we first met because I would kick bad guy butt. And now, without my powers, I'm not gonna be able to kick bad guy butt anymore. I'm not brave. I'm just...lame."

As Beast Boy said that, Raven started picking up the negative feelings he felt. Raven decided anger wouldn't help these feelings and decided to apply a softer approach.

"It isn't your powers that made you brave," Raven reassured, "I know for a fact if you saw somebody getting mugged, even in this state, you'd run over to stop it before you even had any semblance of a plan. Even if you got shot, you'd still manage to get a few good hits in."

Beast Boy still appeared to sulk.

"And I know it isn't your powers that made you reach out to me when I didn't even know I needed it," Raven finished, "It isn't your powers that made you put yourself in danger just to protect me so many times. It isn't your powers that make you the man I love."

"It's my heart," Beast Boy questioned.

"It's your brain, actually," Raven countered, "Your heart controls none of that. But, still, it's not your powers. It's you."

"And you still love my brain," Beast Boy questioned.

"Of course" Raven reassured, "I still love your brain, your heart, and every part of you. Who needs powers to love when there's already so much to love?"

"Thanks, Rae," Beast Boy thanked, giving Raven a hug.

"So," Raven questioned, "How am I doing, being a comforting girlfriend?"

"I'd say you're doing a pretty good job so far," Beast Boy replied.

"I know I am," Raven admitted, pulling out of Beast Boy's grasp, "I just can't shake the feeling that there's something else I should do."

Then, inspiration hit her. She knew just what to do.

"Can I see your guitar," Raven questioned.

"What," Beast Boy questioned.

"I just wanna see it for a minute," Raven argued.

Normally, Beast Boy would've kept questioning her, but he still didn't really feel like arguing with anybody, so he waltzed over to their closet and pulled out his guitar, handing it over to Raven. She held it the way you were supposed to hold it and, to Beast Boy's surprise, she started playing it.

"Whoa," Beast Boy gasped, "Since when could you play?"

"Don't talk," Raven countered, "I'm concentrating."

Beast Boy obliged and sat on their bed, ready to listen to Raven play.

I wanna let you make me smile when I am sad, cause, honestly, your jokes aren't all that bad.

All I wanna do is grow old with you.

I'll get your medicine when your pea brain aches.

Build you a fire if the furnace breaks.

Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you.

I'll miss you, kiss you, wrap you in my cloak when you are cold.

I'll need you, feed you, but I'll still hold the remote control.

So let me help you do the dishes in the kitchen sink.

Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink.

I'll sit through your superhero pics, cause you sit through my arthouse flicks.

I still wanna grow old with you.

Even if you never are green again, I'll still wanna grow old with you.

Even though I secretly dug the ears, I still wanna grow old with you.

I'll miss you, kiss you, need you, feed you.

I still wanna grow old with you.

As Raven finished playing, she kept her eyes on her fingers for a few more seconds, waiting to see how Beast Boy would respond. Then, Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy on the verge of tears.

"Raven," Beast Boy teared up, pulling Raven into a tight hug, "That was beautiful."

"I'm guessing you liked it," Raven questioned, even though she knew the answer.

"I loved it," Beast Boy cooed, "But you know those aren't the words, right?"

"Yes, I know that," Raven scolded, "Dork."

"Did you really make that up on the spot," Beast Boy questioned as he released Raven.

"The idea for it may have been slowly developing since you first showed me Wedding Singer," Raven admitted, "Are you OK now?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy reassured, still on the verge of tears.

"Then why are you about to cry," Raven questioned.

"I promise I'm fine," Beast Boy assured, "I just need a little time to let it all out."

Raven nodded, knowing that she's just needed to let it out a few times in the past, and pulled Beast Boy into a hug that he gladly returned.

"Stay with me until I'm done," Beast Boy tearily questioned.

"Of course," Raven answered.

Raven felt Beast Boy's emotions, and knew that he really was feeling better.

"Always knew you dug the ears," Beast Boy whispered as he started kissing Raven.

And Beast Boy knew that, even if he never got his powers back, he still had Raven. And he'd be fine as long as he had her.


End file.
